Who Am I?
by Marik's girl
Summary: Yugi Mutou finds a girl in Domino Park with no memory but her name. She then become Sakura Motou, the adopted granddaughter of Sugoroku Motou and the sister to Yugi. Watch as the siblings play games, become duelist and find love.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not Yugioh! Or Card Captor Sakura

**Yugioh! © KazukinTakahashi  
Card Captor Sakura © Clamp**

_**Who Am I?**_  
Written By: Mariks Girl

_**Prologue**_

"_**If the one chosen by the advocate Kerberos cannot defeat the judge Yueh..."**_

"_**...then anyone who had anything to do with the Clow Cards...**_

_**Will lose their memories of their most beloved person."**_

_**RRRMMMBLE**_

"Give me your other hand!" a boy with brown hair and light-brown eyes shouted as he held onto a girl with light-brown hair and emerald green eyes with one hand. She tried to reach with her other hand and place it into his so that he could lift her into his arms, but her glove slipped from his, her eyes widen as she feel into darkness. He stood there in shock, then tears formed in his eyes.

"SAKURA!"

:::::

A ten year old boy with tri-colored hair crouched in the sand box, playing by himself. His violet eyes held sadness in them. This always to happen, no one would play with him - he felt so alone, and he couldn't help wanting to cry. Then he heard like someone was crying... the little boy glanced around and saw the different kids playing together... but he didn't see anyone crying. He looked back down at the sand box, but then lifted his head when he heard the sobbing of someone crying. He stood up and walked towards the crying... it soon became louder and louder and he found himself surround by trees in the park. Then he saw her.

It was a girl around his age with short light-brown hair that framed her face while the back of her hair was cut short. She was sitting with her knees to her chest, both hands covering her face as she sobbed. He notice that she had on one black glove, while her other hand was bare; she is wearing a dark blue winter coat with black pantyhose and black ankle boots. He was normally a very shy boy, but he couldn't help but walk towards her. "Are y-you okay?" He asked, nervous of what she would say. She moved her hands away from her face and he saw the most beautiful emerald-green eyes that he had ever seen, She looked up at him with tears running down her fair skin. "I- who are you?" she asked in a small voice.

"Y-yugi Motou... what's your name?" he asked shyly. She stared at him for a moment. _"_I'm-" _Sakura. _"Sakura..." she said softly as she dried her tears. Yugi crouched down next to her. "That's a pretty name! Do you have a last name?" he asked with a shy smile. She looked down, trying to remember... but nothing came to her and then tears began to form in her eyes again. "I-I don't remember!"

"Please don't cry." Yugi said in a hurry, trying to calm the shaken girl. "Do you have a mommy and a daddy?" the shook her head. "I can't remember!" she looked like she was about to cry. "You can stay with me and Grandpa!" Yugi shouted. "So don't cry!" he replied with a worried look. She looked at Yugi with surprise on her face. "Really!?" she asked softly and Yugi nodded. "It just me and grandpa, I'm sure grandpa will let you stay!" he said with a smile. He then stood up and held his hand out to her; she looked at his hand for a moment, then she took it and smiled brightly.

This was the day that he found a friend (besides his childhood friend Anzu) and a sister that he would do everything with.

_**End Prologue**_

Another YGO/CCS crossover! This is another old story that I have done nothing with, but I thought I would write/type it down and up load it. Originally it was Jonouchi that found Sakura, but I decided to go with Yugi and have Sakura and Yugi have a very close brother/sister bond. The next chapter will be when they are both fifteen (or was it sixteen?) and are in high school. If you have any ideas that you think you would like to see in this story, please let me know and I give you full credit!


	2. Chapter One

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Card Captor Sakura or Yugioh.

**Yugioh! © Kazuki Takahashi  
Card Captor Sakura © Clamp**

**Note: **Since I am going by the Yu-Gi-Oh! Manga of the story (with a twist of course) The main characters are going to be fifteen years old. Since it is their first year of High School. I also will be going by their Japanese names.

**Thanks to:** James Birdsong, GhostLucy, QueenyLeAcH, Sailor yuriko, avx, KND Universe, Guest, Guest

For the reviews :)

**_Chapter One__  
"Years Later and The Puzzle of The Gods"_**

_**There is a history of games.**_

_**Game history is interwoven with human history, starting in the Egyptian empire five thousand years ago.**_

_**Ancient games foretold the future for citizens and kings. As games were played, fate was decided in magical ceremonies.**_

_**These games were called "The Shadow Games"**_

**:::::**

"It's lunch time! lets play basketball! We'll even let the girl's play too." A boy turn around. "Hay Yugi!" he said to the other boy with blonde bangs, red and black spikes and violet eyes. He is wearing a dark blue uniform. "Quite playing games by yourself and come play basketball for once."

"..."

Sakura, now known as Sakura Motou looked behind her adopted brother with sadden emerald-green eyes. She knew he wanted friends, but he never gave it a real effort; so she knew what his answer would be. She had known him for five years after all... she watched as Yugi looked up and gave a shaky smile. "That's okay... my team would just lose." The boy just shrugged his shoulders and left with everyone else. "I wish I could play my kind of games with someone." Yugi said to himself sadly, thinking that no one else was in the class room. "Yugi."

The short boy jumped out of his seat and saw his sister coming beside him. "Sakura!" His violet eyes widen when he looked into worried emerald-green ones. "You always say that to them... that you're team will lose. It doesn't matter if you win or lose Yugi! Its about having fun!" Yugi looked down. "I'm not like you... your an ace player."

"Is that what you think of me?" Yugi looked up at her and saw tears in her eyes. "Sak-kura-" Before he could say anything else, she ran out of the class room, not to be heard from again for the rest of the day.

**:::::**

Sakura knew she was being childish… ignoring Yugi and walking by herself without telling him. Sure she was good at sports and stuff… but that didn't stop her from playing the games that Yugi liked to play - why didn't he want to play the kind of games everyone else did? And who cared if they lose or win? It was about having fun right? Right..?

She heard a soft knock on her door. "Yes?" she heard the muffled voice of her adopted brother. "Sakura… I'm sorry."

"..." Sakura held her legs to her chest and looked at the ground. She really didn't want to talk to her brother. "I-I didn't mean what I said… I just-" he paused for a moment. "I know I shouldn't care if I lose or win… I just… don't have the courage to play sports like you do; the only thing I'm comfortable with is my kind of games..." he let out a depressed sigh. "Please don't be mad at me Sakura… I-I wouldn't know what to do if you were." he said softly. "… I'm not mad." Yugi's face brighten behind her door. "But I want to be alone right now."

Yugi's face fell at her words. "O-okay… good night Sakura."

"Good night Yugi."

**:::::**

_**{Next Day: Domino High School}**_

Sakura had gotten up before Yugi and ate breakfast before him and left for school before him. She was _**ignoring him**_... she had said that she was not mad - but she was clearly upset. He laid his head in his arms (his arms are on his desk) looking bored out of mind. He didn't feel like doing anything… not while Sakura was being upset with him. "Yugi."

"Huh?" Yugi looked up and saw a much taller student. It was the Hall Monitor: Ushio. Yugi had remember meeting him the other day… "Can I have a moment?"

Yugi nodded and followed him outside the school building. "Ushio… what do you want to show me?" Yugi question, clearly puzzled. "Heh heh… just come with me. I know you'll like it..." Ushio said with a chuckle. Yugi wasn't too sure about that, but he followed him anyways. "Heh heh! Look, Yugi!"

"!" Yugi got the shock of his life when he saw Katsuya Jonouchi and Hiroto Honda badly beaten up and on the ground, up against the school building. "Jonouchi! Honda! W-what in the world…?!" Yugi said with wide shocked eyes as he looked at his classmates. "I told you Yugi.." Ushio began with a grin. "I'm your bodyguard! I decided to teach these bullies a lesson! One they wouldn't forget!" Yugi couldn't believe what he was hearing. "T...that's…! Ushio! This is too much!" Yugi knelled down in front of Jonouchi and looked between Jonouchi and Honda with concern in his violet eyes. "A...are you all right, Jonouchi!? Honda!?"

"Yugi… you bastard… are you happy now?" Jonouchi asked with eye open as he glared at Yugi. Yugi stared with wide eyes, showing clear distress in his face. "…!? It not true! You think I would ask him to do this!?" Yugi said, clearly upset. "..." Jonouchi wasn't sure what to say to the short boy. Then all of a sudden Yugi was shoved to the sided. "Move it, Yugi! I'm not finished punishing them!" Ushio proclaimed and with a swift kick, he kicked Jonouchi in the stomach. "Urk." Jonouchi cried out. 'Damn that hurts.'

"_**STOP!**_" Yugi cried out as he ran in front of the hurt teenagers to shield them. "What this? Are you protecting them, Yugi? This is your chance to get back for everything, hit them! Kick them!" Ushio said with a taunt

"I can't do that to my friends!"

"..."

Ushio laughed at Yugi. "Are you serious? You are calling them you're friends? They pick on you every day!" He said with a laugh. "They weren't picking on me… they were teaching how to be a man." Yugi said shyly, his cheeks tinting a soft pink. "Well whatever! But remember, Yugi! You still have to pay what you owe! Bodyguard charges… **200,000 yen**!" Ushio said with a grin.

"_**WHAT!?**_ **200,000 yen!?**" Yugi cried out in shock. Their was no way that he could give him that much money. It was impossible! "Heh heh… for 200,000 yen, you can hit these guys all you want. You can take out your daily troubles on them. I think that's a good deal." Ushio said with a grin. "..." Yugi had a troubled look on his face - like he wasn't sure what he was going to do. "What's this?" Ushio grin widen. "You aren't satisfied until I hurt them even more?"

"!" Yugi looked up at Ushio's face for a moment. He was scared, but he was more scared for Jonouchi and Honda's lives. "Don't you touch these two anymore! If you're going to hurt someone, _**hurt me!**_" Yugi yelled with all his might. Jonouchi stared in shock. What was Yugi doing? Ushio narrowed his eyes. "You're beyond strange, you're crazy! All right then, as you wish." Ushio pick Yugi up by his jacket uniform and looked at him, face to face. Yugi sweated as he looked at Ushio. He was really strong to lift him up with one hand.

"Normally, I hate picking on people… but this isn't _**bullying**_, this is a _**warning!**_ I'll show you what will happen if you don't pay up!" That when Yugi was hit in the face, then kneed in the chest. "GHK!" Yugi cried out in pain as Ushio continued to pummel with kicks, fists and anything goes. Hurting the pour boy. 'W-why...why are you doing this? If you stayed quite like always… if you didn't resist… you wouldn't get hurt…why are you protecting us Yugi?' thought Jonouchi as he watched the short boy get beaten up by Ushio and he couldn't do a damn thing about it!

Yugi closed his eyes, hoping that the pain would stop. 'I...I made a wish on the puzzle… I wished for friends… friends that I can count on! Friends that can count on me!'

'_**Friends that can count on me!**_'

"Well, I'll leave it at this. Bring the money tomorrow! Got it!? 200,000 yen!" he said with a final kick to Yugi stomach. "Break your promise and that won't be the only thing you'll get… I'll teach you you even more pain!" he said as he pulled out a dagger and gave a sick grin. "With this." Yugi could barely breath. "Oh, and on another note… we wouldn't want anything to happen to that sweet sister of yours." He laughed as he walked away from the three. Yugi looked up with barely wide eyes; his hand tightening into fists. 'H-he wouldn't! How am I going to get that money!?'

**:::::**

During lunch, Sakura found her brother and the two boys that always picked on him beaten up. As soon as she saw her brother beaten up and bruised, she was in tears. She was also sad to see the other boys badly hurt as well. She went to the nurse right away. When Sakura asked what happen, all Yugi said was some bullies beat them up. But she felt their was more to the story… and he wasn't tell her. After school he went straight to his room and Sakura became even more worried. And grandpa saw this. "I'm sure everything is fine, my dear. Why don't you take a shower and relax." she could only nod and went up stairs.

**:::::**

It was a little before midnight when she woke up from her sleep. She rubbed the sleep from her eyes as she slowly open her door, what caught her attention was Yugi, dressed - going down the stairs leaving the house.

'What is he doing leaving at this time of night?' Worried and confused she quickly goes down the stairs, grabs her jacket and tennis shoes and slips them on, grabs her keys and goes out the door (locking it on the way out) slowly following her brother all the way to their School. It was midnight by the time she got to the school building. She saw her brother and another student whose name went past her. 'I think he's the Hall Monitor… but why would they be meeting up together?' she thought, clearly confused. She was far enough so that her brother and the other guy couldn't see her.

"_Thanks for coming, Ushio..._" 'Yugi's voice sounds… deeper somehow…' thought Sakura with a frown. As she looked at the scene before her. 'I-I must be hearing things…' she thought to herself. Ushio grin at _Yugi._ Well, I gotta hand it to you! I can tell you are going to be a good boy and give the money, like I asked."

'Money? What Money?' Sakura wasn't liking what she was hearing. Not at all… was Yugi being bullied by this person?

"Don't like that weird costume… but that's okay." 'Weird costume?' what was Ushio saying? Sakura couldn't really tell what Yugi was wearing, because she could only see his back, but now that she looked at his jacket. It was navy, almost black and went almost to his knees… his pants were the same color. Did he have something on the side of his wrist? She wasn't sure. She saw Ushio put his hand out, wanting Yugi to put the _**money **_in his hand. "Hand it over now… the cash! The money! 200,000 yen!"

'_**200,000 yen!?**_' Sakura's emerald green eyes widen in pure shock. There was no way that Yugi had that much!

Yugi stood up from his from sitting spot and just smiled at Ushio. "It's right here… and I've raised it to 400,000 yen." Yugi said as he took the money out. "400,000 yen!" Ushio couldn't believe it. Such easy cash! But Yugi grinned at him. "But this much money… it wouldn't be any fun to just hand it over...so - how about you play a _**game with me!**_" for some reason Yugi's grin darken just a bit, Ushio didn't seem to notice. But Sakura had a very bad feeling about this… something was off about Yugi… she couldn't understand why she knew, but she just _**felt it!**_ Something was going to happen to someone and it made her even more worried. She saw as Ushio raised an eyebrow at her brother. "! A game?"

"Right… not just any game… a _**Shadow Game**_! How about it? You get more then 200,000 yen! Not bad, huh?" Said Yugi, a grin still on his face. "Interesting." Ushio said; being fooled into it, because of his greed. Sakura on the other hand was panicking. 'What is a _**Shadow Game?**_' she thought with worry, that didn't sound good. "We just need one tool to play this game. That knife you've got hidden, Ushio." Ushio grinned as he pulled out his knife. They placed the weapon and the money side by side on some platforms. "Okay, so everything is prepared!"

"Money and a knife…!?" 'What kind of game can be played with these…' thought Ushio, now becoming uneasy. "I explain the rules!" Yugi began. "The player takes turns putting money on top of their hand and stabbing it with the knife. The player keeps only the money that the knife stabs. And he must always take more then one bill. The game continues until the last bill is gone! The challenge is to take as much money as possible. If the player tries to take the money by hand, or quit the game in the middle, he loses and forfeits all of his money to the opponent. Doesn't that sound interesting?" Yugi said with a smirk.

"Heh heh, it's just a test of courage..." 'I-Is this really Yugi?! "But if you _**break the rules**_, as _**punishment**_, the _**penalty game decides your fate!**_" Yugi warned. "Heh heh, interesting. Let's get started then." Ushio said, _**completely ignoring**_ Yugi's warning. "We'll rock, paper, scissors for it..."

"Paper!

"Rock!"

"Then I'll start." said Yugi as he put the money on top of his hand and pick up the knife - he then stabbed. "Phew! I didn't even get ten bills… I thought I'd put my strength into it, but they're not easy to stab… okay. Your turn!" said Yugi as he handed Ushio the knife and the money. Ushio place the money on his left hand and placed the knife over his left hand; he sweated like no tomorrow. "If you use to much strength, you'll stab yourself. The point of the game is to control your greed." Yugi explained

"_**Shut your trap!**_"

Sakura blinked. This was suppose to teach Ushio a lesson? It sure was an odd way of doing it… she watched as Ushio stabbed the money. "Heh heh heh, look! Over 100,000 yen! And not a mark on my hand! I should of stabbed harder!" he said with glee. "Not bad! But it gets harder to control your strength with each turn." Yugi said with a chuckle.

_**{A Little While Later}**_

They had been at the game and their wasn't much money left. 'There's nothing to this game!' "The rest of the money is _**mine!**_" Ushio declared as he went to stab the rest of the money… but something went wrong. His right arm… 'What's wrong? I'm using too much strength! My right arm isn't listening to my brain!' Ushio began to panic, that he was not in control of his right arm. 'This is bad! My right arm is trying to swing down with all it's strength! It's aiming for the money and my left hand _**together!**_"

_**In the Shadow Games, a persons true nature is revealed to decode their fate.**_

_**Ushio, your right arm is controlled by your greed. You can no longer stop it.**_

_**What will you do? Will you sacrifice your left hand to get the money, or…**_

'Did I just hear that in my head?' thought Sakura, dumbfound.

But Ushio couldn't tell the difference "The answer is simple! There is a way I can take a stab without hurting my left hand _**and**_ getting the money." Did his voice just crack? "You let me hold this knife! That's why you lose! Die, Yugiii!"

'No!'

Just as Ushio was going to stab Yugi in between the eyes; Yugi grinned and jumped out of the way. "Just as I thought. You weren't able to follow the rules after all!" Sakura saw something glowing upon Yugi's forehead… but she couldn't really tell what it was. This… whoever this person was, was not her brother. "W-what the- his- forehead – that eye!" Ushio said spooked. "This is only seen by those who _**Trespass in my Soul**_! Like those who hurt my friends, steal my money and threaten my sister!" He pointed a finger at Ushio. "_**Penalty Game!**_ **_GREED_**: The Illusion of avarice!"

The glowing eye became big and shot forth towards Ushio surrounding him. Ushio then began to cry out "Money! Money!" like it was everywhere. "They say that money can make your head spin, but… now the only thing in your head is the illusion of avarice! For as greedy as you are, this might be a happy ending for you." he chuckled. "And I got my money back too-"

"Yugi!" He froze and looked over his shoulder and looked into the wide and scared eyes of Sakura. "Who are you?"

_**End Chapter One**_

I had this chapter in my head for awhile but never had a chance to sit down and type it…. Yes she saw everything the first night… what can I say, she was worried about Yugi! This was also six pages long! Something I'm not use to. -_-; Well anyways, I hope someone likes this chapter! Oh! If someone is wondering why Sakura can tell that _**this Yugi**_ isn't her brother; she does have magic, and people with magic can see the unseen (does that make sense?) So anyways she just can tell that it's Yami and not Yugi. Kay. (Yeah real smart answer….) Well see ya next time!

_**PS: I think I fix most of my mistakes… grammer is bad, most likely… let me know kay.**_

_**Next Time: The Other Yugi**_


End file.
